


Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lil drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

_Dark._  
It was dark, dark, dark.  
Quiet, too. The only thing Tord could hear was the sound of his own breathing, which was a bit forced and shuddery.  
It had been about a week since he’d moved back into the house, and Tom wasn’t about to relinquish his room that quickly, despite constantly being badgered by Edd about it. This house was Edd’s, shouldn’t his say be final?  
With a small groan, Tord turned over on the couch, trying to get more comfortable. He couldn’t sleep. It was so dark and quiet that it was infuriating- he felt like he was being driven insane by this roaring silence.  
Tord sat up, rubbing his eyes, and a small noise made his head jerk sharply in the direction of the kitchen.  
_Maybe it was just Edd, trying to get some Coca-Cola or something,_ Tord thought, and was about to lie down again when the unmistakable sound of glass clinking together made Tord’s expression change from noncommittal to exasperated.  
Tom walked past Tord, looking exhausted, a bottle of Smirnoff tightly clenched in his hand.  
“What, can’t sleep either?” Tord said lightly, and Tom stiffened before turning his head to look at Tord. He looked like a deer- suddenly aware that he wasn’t the only creature in the field.  
“Eh, shut up.” Tom said blearily, slurring his words from either the alcohol or fatigue.  
“Oh, come on, you know that alcohol is only going to serve in helping you sleep less.” Tord insisted.  
Tom, tired, blearily flipped Tord the bird and shambled off to his own room, the two glass bottles of Smirnoff clinking together, raindrops of sound rippling the silence.

 

There was something to be said about the combination of pure silence and looming darkness. It always left you alone with your thoughts, whether you wanted it or not.  
It had been about, what, two weeks? Yeah. It had been about two weeks since the giant robot incident, which was something Tord did not want to think of at the moment, but the looming silence kept pushing it back into his thoughts.  
Ever since that day, the guilt had been overpowering him  
_What would I need friends for when I’ve got this?!_ Oh, how horrible he had been. He needed friends. He wanted friends.  
God, he was so, so _horrible._  
He rolled over on his bed, turning to look at the clock. It’s red LED lights shone annoyingly bright in his face. It was almost five in the morning.  
With another angry groan, Tord turned over again, arm stump rubbing against the cotton sheets.  
Tord laid on his back, staring eat the ceiling. He started counting the paint splatters, one… two… thirty four… thirty five… until the sunrise slowly peeked it’s way over the horizon and early sunlight sliced through the air and shone right in Tord’s eyes. With an annoyed grunt, Tord turned over.  
5:39, the clock read, and yet Tord was so tired his chest ached. His eyelids felt heavier than ever before, and yet sleep wasn’t approaching.  
He laid there, breathing softly, chest rising with each and every shuddery inhale he took.  
Deaaaaath.  
He wanted deaaaaath.  
Every breath he took was pain from the exhaustion, his head was throbbing mightily, and to top it off, birds were chirping annoyingly outside.  
Blearily, Tord eventually sat up, rubbing at his eyes with his remaining arm. He looked around the room, blinking slowly, mind filled with static and his blood roaring in his ears.  
He slowly, achingly crawled out of bed, setting his feet on the ground and rising to his feet. The sky was a series of light yellows and pale blues painted across the sky, birds chirping.  
It was a nice day.


End file.
